


粉俏郎

by Dolala



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom!Richard, Bunches, Chains, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Frottage, Hair Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Submission, Top!Lee, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 07:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolala/pseuds/Dolala
Summary: 原作警告：大量dirty talk+ 冰棍play+ dom/sub+角色扮演佩干爹x舅萝莉+腿交





	粉俏郎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty In Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001393) by [LolaEbola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola). 

Lee走进房间，看见Richard跪在床边，小口细细舔着一根淡粉色的冰棒。冰棒的形状大小让Lee想起儿时放假才能享受到的美味：外裹着巧克力酱的冻香蕉，又长又粗，线条微弯，甜腻可口。

Richard浓密光泽的头发扎成几个小揪儿，系着糖果斑点的粉色发带，全身只穿了条桃色亮缎蕾丝边女式内裤。Lee慢慢走近床边，Richard抬头羞涩地望着他，长长的黑色睫毛扑闪扑闪，带有暗示意味地吮着冰棒，舌头舔净冰汁，在冰棒尖儿抹点银丝。

“Hey, 丫头，你为了干爹打扮得真漂亮。没干坏事吧，宝贝儿？今天晚上我长得这么俊的小娃娃想从干爹这里讨赏吗？”

Richard吐出嘴里的冰棒，Lee的分身猛地一抽，逐渐胀大，他注意到Richard嘴上抹了一层亮晶晶的淡粉色唇彩，唇瓣肿得丰满，湿漉漉的，而且的确引人犯罪。

Lee轻轻拍了拍Richard的脸庞，抓住一个小揪，又伸进颈窝，摸上胸膛，扯了扯一颗耸立的粉色小乳头。Richard轻喘，绷紧了臀部，显然丝缎内裤的裆部已挺起了一个大包。

“喜欢吗，小娃娃？告诉干爹你还想要什么。”

“求求你，干爹······”Richard的声音低了下去，脸上绯红。嗷嗷嗷，查查是太害羞不敢张口要吗？

“你得告诉我，丫头。你得向干爹开口要。”

看到Richard的脸红得更厉害，Lee的裆部又胀得大了几寸。

“求你，干爹······请问·······我·······我能·······尝尝你的弯把儿吗？好嘛，干爹？”

“丫头你想尝尝干爹的弯把儿？当然行了，可是你的冰棒要怎么处理？”

Richard舔了舔唇，脸颊烧得通红，丝缎内裤里的勃起勒得生疼。

“你可以······可以······把它塞进我的里面，干爹，让我一边给你口活一边干自己。”

Lee轻声笑了出来，挠乱Richard的辫子。“嗷~，你真是个聪明的姑娘，小娃娃。OK, 向前弯下身，让干爹看看你的屁股，宝贝儿。“

Richard跪着起身，向前趴着，举起屁股让Lee检查。Lee透过贴身的丝缎捏了一把结实的桃肉，Richard高兴地喵喵叫。

“你看着美极了，宝贝，穿着可爱的粉色小内内，不过你要把它拉下来一点点，好让干爹看见你紧致的小洞，宝贝好吗？“

Richard用大拇指勾住腰部的蕾丝裤带，把它拉到刚好能露出透着玫瑰粉的紧致小眼。

“乖丫头。现在做好准备，小娃娃。干爹想看到你紧巴的小洞塞满冰棍，而你要一边拿它艹自己，一边乞求尝一口干爹的弯把儿。润滑油给你，宝贝儿，草莓味，跟你的冰棍一个味道。“

Richard手指上沾满粘稠的粉色润滑，首先把一根插进洞眼，然后是第二根，进进出出，做起扩张，不禁呻吟出声，那根粗大的甜腻柱体在等着他。

Lee一把攥紧Richard的头发，拉起他的头，朝下盯着Richard粉嫩的脸蛋，此时已被欲望涨得潮红。

“加点润滑，宝宝。干爹想听到他的宝贝丫头欲火焚身，痛苦难耐，为了他湿得一塌糊涂。“

Richard给手指上抹了更多稠密的润滑剂，粉色的指节滑入洞口，吧唧作响，在安静的卧室内显得刺耳又色气，他大声呻吟起来。

“哦，好极了——你的小洞现在又脏又热又湿，准备大干一场了吧，丫头？“

“求你了，干爹。请你上了我，打开我，填满我，求求你，干爹······”

“不行，宝贝。我想看你自慰，用冰棍玩自己。来嘛，小娃娃，好好玩玩你欲求不满湿哒哒的小洞，给干爹当个脏兮兮的小丫头。”

Richard将那根粗大的粉色糖柱一点点纳入穴口，他忘情浪叫，直到冰棒完全没入，再全部拉出，摩擦着股内灌满的润滑，发出色气满满的啵唧响声。

“做得好，宝贝。干爹就想让你塞满黏糊糊的糖棒子。”

Richard把冰棍挤回洞眼，只留木棒末端露出一点。Lee倾下身，拉上Richard的内裤，盖住臀部，将冰棍紧紧地包在里面。

“来吧，宝宝。站起来抖抖，就是这样宝贝儿，替干爹干翻那个欲求不满湿哒哒的小洞。感觉不错吧？你不就是个脏兮兮的捣蛋丫头吗？”

Lee拧过他的头时，Richard只会放声呻吟，神色阴暗，双眼燃烧着色欲与耻辱，踮脚跳起，由着冰棒深深埋入体内。

“哦，对了，小娃娃，你就是个放荡的脏丫头，我觉得你可以赢回奖励了。张嘴宝贝儿，是时候尝一口干爹的命根了。”

Richard嘴巴大开，唇彩已花，腼腆地朝Lee抛了个媚眼，仿佛在挑战他敢不敢作恶做到底。

“你在逼我，丫头？你确定想走到这步，妞儿，我可真的会惩罚你呢，宝贝。”

Richard故意眨眨眼——一下，两下——舌尖绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，唇瓣更湿润了几分，然后吐了吐舌头。

“Mmmmmm，好嘛，干爹。”

Lee向前俯身，粗暴地攥住Richard的一根小辫，一把扭紧，疼得Richard直喘气，眼里不由自主地充满泪水。

“OK宝贝，你想嘴里含东西？给你。”

Lee狠狠地将自己的食指压住Richard的舌头，来回抽动，轻轻碰上Richard的咽喉。Richard含混大叫，眼里水雾更甚，他拼命阻止Lee堵住自己的嘴，却被Lee攥紧了头发，钳住不动。

Lee捅进另一根手指，手心翻上指尖挠挠Richard的上颚，两指相扣，最后一次重重压在舌头上，才松开Richard的发辫，把他推到地上。Richard咳嗽起来，抽了抽鼻子，手背擦干眼泪，然后跪起身，这次乖乖低头盯着地板。

“好多了。”

Lee在床边坐下，背部舒服地靠着枕头被子，分开两腿。

“这不是绕着你转，小妞。是看你讨干爹欢心，把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮，一切随他处置。别忘了这点，宝贝儿。”

Richard一动不动，仍听话地盯着地毯，Lee软下心肠。

“但是今晚你很乖，丫头，我们可以忽略这个小小的不愉快，下不为例。过来把干爹的家伙拿出来，小娃娃。”

Richard爬过去，伸手想拉开Lee的裤链，Lee打掉他的手。

“不行宝贝，只能用嘴。”

Richard埋进Lee分开的大腿，鼻子戳上他的裆部，费力用牙齿咬住拉链头。他慢慢拉开，转向解开Lee的腰带，一口咬住平滑的棕色皮带末端，想扯开腰扣。鉴于要求Richard仅用嘴巴解皮带简直是不可能完成的任务，Lee饶过了他，亲自解开皮带，从裤头上拉下来。

Richard迅速解开牛仔裤上的纽扣，用鼻子蹭蹭拉链下的什物，嘴巴咬住Lee的内裤，以期解放他的老二。Lee大声呻吟，感到Richard的小口含住了他的阴茎，嘴唇仅隔着一层内裤上下游移。他能感受到Richard的气息，热喷喷地呼在裆部上，嘴巴蹭着自己，口中一直喃喃念叨。求你了，干爹，好吗干爹，求求你行行好······

终于Richard用牙扯下了那块布料。Lee的阴茎一弹而出，硬得渗出水来。抬头先看了Lee一眼获得准许，Richard跪坐下来，红着脸喘着气，准备领取奖赏，可正当他将要吸上头部的汁水，Lee的大手又攥上他的头发，警告他停下。

“不行，宝贝。张开嘴，伸出舌头。我要你看着像、闻着像、感觉着像你心里那个老二饥渴症犯了的贱丫头，然后你才能领走大红花。”

苍天啊。理查这个样子简直太辣——双腿跪着，桃色丝缎内裤的裆部洇成深色，浸满前液，双唇微张，吐出舌头，眼睑半合，乖巧地抬头企盼，又长又密的睫毛间只流出最微小的一丝宝蓝瞳色。

“丫头真乖。嘴巴别合上，干爹要用你的舌头磨老二，心肝儿，用你的小脏嘴把所有黏糊糊的前液擦干净。“

Lee的性器前端一碰上Richard那条已候多时的舌头就触发连连呻吟。

“老天啊，小妞。真热，真湿。你的小洞就等着干爹填是吧，宝贝儿？就巴望着那根粗大滚烫的老二塞满。”

Richard哼哼了几句，卷起舌头轻轻裹住缝口。

“哦，很好。你想要它，小娃娃？来吧，放开架子骚起来，给干爹来个像样的口活，要干得漂亮，湿漉漉慢悠悠照他喜欢的样子来干。”

Richard俯下身，尽情吮吸着肉冠，好像那是他尝过最他丫美味的东西，汁水四溢，不慌不忙，咂咂作响，不堪入目，银丝滑至下巴，呻吟不止，上下研磨着嵌在体内深处的冰棒。

“喜欢吗宝贝？或许等会干爹叫个朋友过来用用你的骚洞，让干爹在旁边欣赏？你喜欢这样不是吗宝贝？干爹压着你，扯你的头发，叫你闭嘴，舒舒服服地艹你一顿？”

Richard的吟叫带着他的阴茎一起震动。他知道Lee一辈子也不会对他做出这种事——把他借给外人，一同分享，不过想想也真他丫的辣得带感。被人压在身下尽情享用，而Lee在一旁安慰他，心里明白外来者一旦玩完，Lee就会补上空位，埋进自己体内。

“哦，真棒。肉包子，宝贝儿，你给干爹做了个好吃到蛋疼的肉包子，热乎紧巴，还流着油。”  
（注：原文为buttered muffin，为符合国情改成肉包子>.<）

噢，老天爷，求求你。求你了，好吧——

Richard的眼睛真会说话，这是他的一项天赋，用在表演上有奇效，而Lee也早早发现了这点，远在进《霍比特人》剧组前就注意到了，那时他还上网搜索新同事拍过的片子。

Richard的口腔火热湿润，完美地含住了他，一吸到底，Lee的前端撞上Richard的软腭。Richard的呻吟回荡起来，唇瓣享用着巨根底端，啧啧发响，唇彩口水和刚才Lee压进他舌头的前液都混在一起，滴进那团蜷曲的软毛里。

“天啊，爽，宝贝。给干爹看看你有多想要它。”

Lee惊呼一声，感到Richard上下作乱，祖宗啊，这快感——这快感盆满钵满，堆得要溢出来。Richard的巧舌卷住柱体，缓缓滑至肉冠，一只手握住根部，大拇指忽而握紧忽而松开，炙人却无处可逃，另一只手开始四处游移。

脑中好像有个旁白的声音提醒Lee他自己禁止了Richard使用双手，不过这太爽了，爽疯爽爆爽哭，性器根部的紧迫压力，Richard的舌头灵巧挑逗，嘴唇敛紧，双颊吮得瘪下去，他维持着最大毅力不去艹翻Richard那张嘴，艹到他呕吐，艹到他硬得无以复加，艹到自己当场立马射进那份可口滚烫的紧肉中······

Lee抓住Richard 的头发——他的小揪儿——狠狠地拉了一把，迷失在快感中的他大概有些狠得过头，紧紧将Richard抵在下腹，口腔喉咙胀满了肉器。Richard只能哀号，滴滴银丝滑落嘴边，那只空手捏着Lee的大腿，他剧烈咳嗽起来，却依然饥渴难耐，脸蛋发烫，透着薄汗的微光，昭示出卖力运动的明证。

Lee花了些力气把自己从Richard口中拉出来，Richard裹住肉冠的双唇发出啵的一声，舌头还在小缝口上流连就生生离开。然后他忍不住到了高潮，情热的白鞭抽向Richard的脸——嘴巴、鼻子、两眼、颧颊，给他烙上自己的印子，把他标为自己的男人，仅他独有，留下道道自己的精液，看他跪在身下，后臀汩汩流出粘腻的糖液，前把儿逼在女式内裤里面，热得发烫，汁水不断。

Lee终于能够开口说话，声音低哑刺耳。

“看看你，宝贝，淋着干爹的白液，漂亮的娘们小弟弟硬的发慌，撑在内裤里湿得一塌糊涂，紧致的后庭灌满黏糊的冰棒汁儿，你知道自己看起来有多不干净吗，小娃娃？

现在干爹要你射在内裤里，宝贝，替干爹把小内内弄得又湿又乱又粘才像话。到这儿来，宝贝，给干爹看看你能有多骚。“

Richard双眼圆睁瞪着Lee，嘴巴肿得发红，闪着水光，舌尖轻轻划过嘴角舔掉一滴白汁。Lee一边凝视着他，一边舒服地窝回床上，将软管收回裤裆，拉上裤链，他伸出一条长腿，朝它点了一下头，却有点让人摸不着头脑。

Richard朝下望着Lee的腿，再抬头看着他，模样困惑。

“你想射出来吗，宝贝？好吧，如你所愿。我要你蹭着我射出来——只用裆部磨我的腿，不能用手，心肝儿，就在我身上把自己干翻，干到内裤湿透为止。“

有那么一秒Lee以为他会拒绝。把自己打扮成骚气萝莉给男友看是一回事，而被迫腿交干到高潮，就像被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的动物一样，那种羞辱又是另一个级别。

可Lee知道Richard大脑进入这个模式后就需要Lee掌控大局——他需要Lee指使他做平常永远也干不出来的事，他需要Lee允许他放下颜面，单纯做一个气喘吁吁放声浪叫的骚包，浑身沾满粘糊的糖汁、精液与汗水，一点也不像平日里那个成熟得体的谦谦君子。

于是他放手这么干了，俯身骑在Lee的腿上，裆部狠狠地抵住大腿内侧。Lee手指缠进Richard的小辫，把他的头朝下一拉，好让Richard向前弓着背，双手抓紧床沿支撑自己，费力地保持平衡。

Lee的声线低沉得诱人犯罪，气息喷在Richard耳后一绺深褐色的卷毛上，“来吧宝贝，告诉干爹你有多乖。“

Richard低吟一声，闭上双眼，开始上下运动。

“手放到背后，干的时候眼睛看着我。“

Richard眼神迷离，肿胀的红唇微微张开，一边喘气一边抵着Lee的大腿摩擦湿透的裆部，他立刻就服从指令，双手在背后交握，攥紧手腕。

“真乖，小娃娃。“

Lee空闲的那只手在Richard胸前游荡，追逐着胸肌起伏的轮廓，最后停在一颗暗红的乳头上。Lee舔舔指头，开始玩弄那颗敏感的小点，逗得它昂起头骄傲地站起，硬得肿大，之后才转向另一边，给予同样的照顾。

“看看你现在性欲十足的样子，宝贝，为了干爹胀得又粗又硬。你的乳头真是敏感得要命，不是吗？你愿意让干爹在上面穿个孔吗？挂个漂亮的大银环方便我把你锁起来？你会爱死这个主意的，不是吗，我可口的小骚货？在下一场首映式穿上紧身白衬衫，人人都看得见你衣服下的乳环和锁链，人人都会知道是谁给你打孔，是谁把你锁住，是谁会等你回到家把你剥光衣服，直接干翻你。人人都会知道是谁拥有你。“

Richard紧紧压着他，上气不接下气，口中诵经似的粗哑地喊着，“求求你，求你了，天啊，你他丫的！Lee！“ Lee知道他快到了，也明白他在要什么，便悄声贴近Richard耳畔。

“很好，宝贝儿，你能射了。来吧小妞，为干爹射出来，为我射出来。“

喉咙内发出一声低沉的闷响，Richard射了出来，打湿内裤前档，连Lee从腿上也能感到湿意。Richard向前扑倒，脸埋进Lee的肚子，腔内剧烈起伏，甚至抽泣起来，久久才从激烈的高潮反应缓过劲儿。

Lee轻柔地抚上Richard的发间、脖颈、后背，把他送进怀里，双臂抱紧他，像温暖安全的窝。

“做的真棒，宝贝。你美呆了，理查。我真的幸而有你，还有，我非常非常爱你。”

Richard抬起头，身体还在发抖，Lee毫不惊讶地看到他在哭。“相当激烈是吧，宝贝？”

Richard向后仰了仰头，Lee倾身欺上，吻住他的唇，这次温柔而深情，早先欲占为己有的蛮力与霸道已然褪去。

“来吧宝贝，我们去浴缸里。我会给你慢慢洗个热水澡，让你干净舒服又暖和，然后带你上床睡觉。”

过后，两人躺在床上，纤长的四肢抱作一团，半醒半睡间，Richard才喃喃说道，

“你刚才说穿孔的事儿是认真的吗？”

Lee用鼻子蹭蹭Richard的颈窝，缩进他下巴后方那个温暖的小坑。

“也许吧。不过你得做个特别特别听话的丫头。”


End file.
